Mystery unleashed
by Beywriter
Summary: After Ray looses to Jin in the square he offers Ray to stay the night. He learns more than re realized. Created for PKW's UPW


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Mystery Unleashed**

Ray was still sad about loosing to Jin of the Gale.  
The mysterious man appeared again.  
"I want to make it up to you...a rematch tomorrow."  
"A rematch?"  
"You have potential Ray."  
"Thanks" Ray replied.  
"Come on, my place tonight."  
"I have my own place...thanks."  
"No, I insist, its wet and I don't want you to get sick."  
"Well...thanks."  
Jin led the cautious Neko-Jin back to his apartment.  
Ray was cautious but he had a feeling like this man meant well and he also had a familiar scent.

* * *

His apartment was on the second floor of a three star hotel.  
There was a double bed, a cozy living area and a nice bathroom.  
"Take a shower and get out of the wet stuff, want something to drink? Eat?"  
"No, just a shower would be good thanks."  
"Feel free to use the toiletries."  
"Okay."  
Ray went into the bathroom and locked the door checking it was locked doubly.

Ray striped down and folded his sodden clothing on the stool.  
He turned on the spray and stepped under the warm water.  
He angled his face up into the warmth allowing the water to wash over him warming him up.  
He noticed shower gel and poured the clear liquid onto his right hand and put the bottle down.  
He lathered up the liquid and began to rub it into his hard strong right arm before moving to his left arm...

When he managed to wash the rest of the hair shampoo he shut the water off.  
Ray wrapped a towel around his hair and waist.  
There was a knock on the door and Ray opened it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Here's some clothes, it maybe to big for you though, need help with your hair?"  
"No thanks."  
Ray opened the door and Jin passed through the clothes.  
He closed and locked the door again.  
Ray suddenly slipped on the floor and he was dazed slightly.  
"Ray, are you okay?"  
"I slipped."

"Will you be okay?"  
"My head hurts a little."  
"I'm coming in."  
Jin was no longer wearing his armor disguise.  
Jin used a coin to open the door and saw Ray sat on the floor.  
A towel was wrapped around Ray's form.  
Jin helped Ray to his feet and out of the bathroom.

They went to the bed and Ray fell on the bed.  
Jin fell on him and their lips met.  
For a moment electricity flew through their bodies and they were shocked at how amazing it was.  
Jin pulled away and they stared into each others eyes, both could read they had enjoyed it.  
"I'm sorry Ray."  
"Don't be."  
Ray put his right hand to the back of Jin's head and pushed in.  
Again their lips met and this time their tongues met and over lapped sensually and electricity flowed again.  
"I think I love you."  
"I love you too Ray."  
Things between the two began to heat up between the two as there lips met together getting more passionate...

He pulled the covers over them and he saw Ray asleep.  
He kissed Ray's forehead.  
"Sleep well my Tiger, I love you."

Ray woke in the morning.  
He felt the arms around him and he smiled weakly.  
Ray moved to look over his left shoulder and he saw the form next to him.  
He turned over to face Hiro.  
The other was awake and smiled.  
"Good morning."  
"Morning" Ray replied.  
Hiro lay flat and Ray moved onto his stomach and rested his head on Hiro's chest, Hiro brought his arm around Ray.  
"Sleep well?" he asked and Ray nodded.  
"Last night was beyond words..."  
"Apart from Oh Hiro...harder!"  
Ray giggled at Hiro's words.  
"Want breakfast?" Hiro asked.  
"Sure."  
Hiro moved Ray off to the side so he could get up.  
Ray moved to get up but Hiro stopped him.  
"Stay" he leaned in and kissed Ray which he returned.  
"Thank you...for finding me."  
"You're welcome."  
"One last thing Hiro, you smell and look familiar, yeah I know you but through someone else I know...understand?"  
"Yeah, I'm Tyson's brother."  
"What? I had sex with Tyson's brother?"  
"Yeah and I bet you'll want it again."  
"I sure will."

Author notes

Beywriter: Sorry its so long but WHAT A LEMON!  
Tyson: Ray had my brother?  
Max: Please review, none registered people still can review.  
Ray: We'd love to read your thoughts on this pairing.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
